


The wrong way

by Oncer993



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Avengers, F/M, Gen, Humor, M/M, Nat and Steve in protective parent mode, Tony is bored, Wanda is new at this, Wanda says the wrong thing, imagine, the team can't believe their ears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 10:06:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8323747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oncer993/pseuds/Oncer993
Summary: Imagine while going undercover, Wanda is approached by a guy who, unbeknownst to her, wants to ask her out. Nervous, she tells the team what's going on.





	

“Guys,” Wanda’s eyes skirt to her right at the guy in the corner. She could feel his eyes on her for the past five minutes and was starting to get nervous.

“What is it?” Steve answers.

“I think…I think my cover’s been blown.”

“No one knows you’re undercover,” Tony cuts in sarcastically.

“ _Tony_ ,” Nat hisses.

“It’s true,” He replies dryly. He was starting to regret coming out with them. Watching the hotel from across the street was a horrible waste of his time; he could be doing something much more enjoyable right now.

“Why do you think that?” Steve asks evenly over the rest of the voices.

“This guy. He’s been staring at me for a while now. You don’t think he recognizes me do you?”

“Oh,” Nat says.

“ _Oh?”_

“Hon, he’s checking you out.”

“What?” Wanda, Steve and Tony say at the same time.

“He’s coming over!” Wanda whispers nervously. She can feel her grip on her glass slip so she sits it down as carefully as possible.

“Who is this guy? Nat, you got eyes on him?” Steve questions.

“This just got interesting.” Tony says smugly as he listens in.

“Average height. Too much hair gel and wearing a cheap suit. Might be harmless.”

“Guys,” Wanda squeaks out seconds before the guy is facing her.

“Hello,” His voice was deeper than she thought it’d be.

“Just blow him off Wanda. As funny as it could be, we don’t have time for this.” Sam interjects.

Steve had been wondering when he’d toss in his two cents.

“Sam’s right,” Steve adds.

“You two suck,” Tony shakes his head as his picks up the binoculars again.

“Hi,” Wanda replies.

“Mind if I sit?”

“Actually could I just blow you off? I’m busy at the moment.”

“Tell me she did _not_ just say that.” Sam is the first to speak.

“Oh but she did,” Tony actually sounds embarrassed for her.

“Wanda,” Nat sighs loudly already getting up to handle this herself.

Steve is thinking the same thing although he’s much further away.

“I’m sorry _what_?” The guy stammers out, not sure how to proceed. “Right here?”

“Um, yes?” Wanda says not sure why he seems so surprised.

“I—um, maybe we should go somewhere more private?”

“Absolutely not!” Wanda shouts.

“Hey,” Natasha calls from behind the guy.

He turns around to face her.

“Yes?”

“Fuck off. Now,” She glares at him.

He sizes up her threatening stance and takes a few steps away muttering something about crazy red heads as he leaves.

“You do not tell a guy you’re going to blow him off ever again okay?” Nat places her hand on Wanda’s shoulder as she talks to her.

“But Sam said—

“He didn’t mean it _that_ way.” Steve says. Somehow he managed to find them.

Wanda was still as clueless as ever, but from their reactions she could tell she had made a horrible mistake. It wasn’t entirely her fault though,she had no experience with guys and certainly wasn’t used to being approached by them. The team forgets she’s only 18 sometimes.

“Can we get back to the task at hand please?” Sam sighs.

“Yes,” Wanda answers for them all.

With head nods, Natasha and Steve, discreetly as possible, disappear back into the crowd of people.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr @questionslovefears


End file.
